


World enough and time

by zenogias



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, No Beta, Slow Burn, alternating pov, fluff definitely but not yet, plot first fluff hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenogias/pseuds/zenogias
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald escapes from MACUSA and sets a chain of events that will forever change the lives of Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein.   Newt returns to the Ministry while Tina leaves MACUSA, for personal reasons, that will lead her to the dark wizard and the turmoil across the Atlantic.





	1. Chapter 1

France, February 1927

The beauty of the sparkling crystal chandeliers are muted by the dark and somber mood that blanketed the witches and wizards that were shifting underneath.   The multitude of languages spoken in urgent tones laced with panic surrounded the majestic hall.   Porpentina Goldstein took a deep breath and tried to focus on other things than hushed clipped mutterings about ' _Grindelwald_ '.

"MACUSA Aurors, this way please!"  The booming voice of Percival Graves shifted her attention to follow a small group of men and women in long leather black coats with faces obscured by equally dark hats to a fireplace that was big enough to fit the group.   There was a golden rod struck right at the middle of the hearth with an unmarked tin can with its lid sticking out.

The MACUSA delegation began to file in the fireplace but before Tina managed to set foot inside, a familiar voice rang from behind.  "A word, Mr. Graves."  From the corner of her eye,  Theseus Scamander with his dark curls and immaculately tailored suit, met Graves halfway.  The two men exchange brief words before Graves' face settles into a deeper scowl.  

"Please give me a minute",  Graves' grumbles to the MACUSA Aurors before stalking back to the crowds and getting lost in the swirl of wizards and witches.    Tina hears the curious murmurings of her colleagues before they disperse to their own little circles moving away from the marked fireplace that held their portkey back to New York.

Tina looked down at her scruffy boots and shifted uncomfortably wondering if she should mingle with the Senior Aurors she barely knew or approach the elder Scamander brother.   When she raised her head again, she caught Mr. Scamander walking toward her with smile.

"Ms. Goldstein,"  Theseus started with pleasantries.  "I hope you are well."

A fleeting moment of uncertainly crossed her eyes but Tina swatted the feeling away and curved her lips into what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "I am just fine, Mr. Scamander."

Theseus gave a humorless laugh, "Well, that's certainly better than the lot over there."  He gestured at the crowd milling around then.  "Most of them are just spooked."

"I can't blame them."  Given events of the past few days, Tina doubted anyone would be brimming with certainty and confidence. 

"Have you considered the offer?"  Theseus lowered his voice making sure that no one else but her could hear.  "After all that has happened recently, I don't think there will be that many takers."

Tina bit her lip feeling put on a spot.  "I'm certain that there will be more qualified candidates who will gladly volunteer."

"But not you?   You certainly showed enough prowess after running into Grindelwald twice now."

"It was luck",  Tina shrugged feeling unlucky enough to stumble upon the said dark wizard.  Perhaps Grindelwald was right after all, she really did have a penchant for showing up where she wasn't wanted.

"There is no luck in our profession, Ms. Goldstein",   Theseus countered his smile growing wider as he fished a sealed letter from his coat and presented it to her.   "Perhaps there are accidents but certainly not luck."

"I have family, Mr Scamander."  Tina glanced nervously back at the MACUSA delegation who seemed to be taking an interest  on the fresh out-of-probation American Auror and the high ranking Auror of the British Ministry she was talking to.  "I don't think I can afford to leave in times like these...",  Tina trails off.

"Just in case you change your mind",  Theseus nods at the parchment in his hands. 

Tina relented, took the parchment and slipped it in her pockets.   Taking a steadying breath, Tina uttered what had been in her mind the moment she saw Theseus Scamander,  "How is your brother doing?"

"Much better.  The doctors in St. Mungo's are keeping him sedated but they expect him to be up and about soon."   

"I never got around to thanking you for coming to my brother's aid, Ms. Goldstein", Theseus shoved his hands in his coat pockets and gave her a grateful smile.  "And for helping me with his creatures.  Merlin knows I would have buggered it all up considering how badly I handled that niffler!" The two shared a small laugh until they heard someone pointedly clear their throat.

They turn to see Percival Graves headed towards them with an annoyed expression.  "Mr. Scamander, I would appreciate if you could not try to steal my Aurors while I am gone."  

Theseus threw his head back and laughed.  "Of course not, Percival."  He says candidly with a smidge of mischief.   "I'm simply bidding Ms. Goldstein farewell on behalf of my brother."    

"Please do give my regards to your brother, Mr. Scamander, as soon as he is well."  Tina said with formality.

"Most certainly."  Theseus gives a rather extravagant bow, causing Graves mumble something incoherent under his breath,  before sauntering back to the crowds.

With a huff, Graves shepherds the rest of his MACUSA Aurors back to the fireplace and their ticket back to New York.   Taking a deep breath, Tina reaches for the portkey and lets herself be hurled back home.

\-----------

New York, February 1927

It's the second time she has used a portkey and both trips were equally unpleasant, leaving Tina grappling with blossoming headache.   Still, it was highly effective considering she got back to New York while there was still enough daylight to walk back home.  

And Tina was grateful for a chance to clear her head before Queenie pokes at it.

Growing up with a legilimens for a sister meant that Tina had no choice but to learn to harness the opposite.   Occlumency is not a skill that is readily taught but circumstances presented in their childhood gave her ample opportunities to learn without knowing what it exactly was.   So while Queenie was a natural legilimens, Tina became an occlumens by necessity in order to protect her sister from herself.  For how could she effectively raise her sister, if the brave facade can easily be broken by traitorous dark thoughts that occasionally bubbled up the surface.

However, there was an art in closing her mind and avoid Queenie's prying questions if she didn't see enough.   Tina cannot close her mind completely but she can dampen things that Queenie might find more interesting than the latest exploits of Gellert Grindelwald, things that pertain to her personal life.  Particularly a failed date with a British wizard they were both acquainted with.

Tina couldn't find it in herself to spite Newt for the less than ideal circumstances they had faced.   Her concern for his injuries outweighed her disappointment.   But still, she didn't want Queenie to ask too many prying questions that she didn't want to ask herself.  Tina took a steadying breath, letting the memories and emotion fade a little.   

It must have took quite a while since by the time she was done rearranging her mind, she found herself at the foot of her brownstone.   She reached out and twisted the handle to let herself in feeling more at ease in the drab hallway compared to the posh room she was assigned in Paris.  

"Is that you, Tina?"  The disembodied voice of Mrs. Esposito traveled downstairs.

"Yes, Mrs. Esposito."  Tina called back and began her ascent to the small apartment she shared with her sister.   To her surprise once she got to the second floor landing, the aforementioned woman approached her limping slowly with the aid of a walking stick.

"How are you dear?"  Mrs. Esposito readjusted the dark rimmed glasses that was sliding down her plump nose and squinted at her.  "My, you seem to be looking much worse for wear Tina."

"Nothing to worry about ma'am."  Tina sighed desiring nothing more than to collapse on her bed.  "The travel just left me a little tired."

"Oh I'm so sorry to keep you dear."  Mrs. Esposito reached into the pocket of her apron and produced a small note.  "You sister left this for you.  She seemed to be in awful lot of hurry."

"Thank you very much ma'am."  Tina took the note and bade the old woman farewell, watching her retreat back to her own unit.   

Finally, Tina unlocked the door to their apartment. It was dark but Tina paid no attention thinking that Queenie was probably out.

She let herself in and when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, felt the air in her lungs being sucked away.

Furniture were upended.  The meager books and magazines in their shelf now lie in a messy pile.  Various kitchenware and dishes lay broken on the floor.   But that wasn't really what caught her attention.   Someone saw it fit to even vandalize their wall.

_Traitors._

Slipping her wand from her coat, Tina gripped it until her knuckles turned white.   She quietly moved through the apartment swallowing the rising panic that something unsavory may have happened to her sister.   After checking each room and determining there was no one inside,  Tina finally read the note Mrs. Eposito had given her.  It was a nothing more but a name, a number and an address written in her sister's elegant script.

Without another thought, Tina apparated away.

\-----------

"Excuse me but you are not allowed in there!"

An indignant nurse followed Tina as she purposely strode through the ward eyes darting back and forth reading the numbers plastered on the doors.

"I'm calling security to have you escorted out",   The nurse threatened, jabbing a finger at her direction with her sharp heels angrily clicking against the tiles as she began to retreat but Tina paid no heed and continued to look for a specific door.

"I'm sorry but there is no need for that ma'am."   The soft voice of her sister called out and relief flooded through Tina's veins seeing that Queenie is alive and well.  "That's my sister."

The nurse stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.   "I hope you understand, Mrs. Kowalski that visiting hours are over."

 _Mrs. Kowalski?_   Tina looked intently at her sister knowing that she must have read that comment loud and clear.

Queenie choked on a sob and diverted her eyes back at the nurse.  "I'm so sorry, ma'am.  My sister just got back from her trip and she has been so worried.   If you would please look past this, just this once..."  The nurse threw Tina another disapproving look but walked away without another word.

"Teenie, I'm so sorry."  Tears began to fall in earnest from Queenie's eyes.   "I didn't know what to do!   Jacob is...  We.... I should have told you...", she stammered as Tina grabbed her sister into a fierce hug.   One of the advantages of having a legillimen's sister was how Tina never bothered to say the words, instead she just emphasizes the emotions she couldn't convey.

_"It's okay"._

_"I'm so glad you're okay"._

_"I'm here."_

_"Please don't worry."_

For a long while the Goldstein sisters just stood in the hallway just holding on to each other.   Tina let her exhausted sister cry on her shoulders pushing warm and loving thoughts hoping that somehow there was something she could do to ease her pain.  When Queenie finally stepped away from her, she regarded her sister carefully while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Since when did you know?"

_"About Jacob?"_

"Yes."

"Since the moment you were practically floating home carrying an erumpet shaped bread."  Tina chuckled and wiped her eyes also a little damp with emotion.   "And now I see you have a ring on your finger",  Tina nodded at the simple gold band making her sister blush.

Queenie wore her heart on her sleeve and Tina rationalized that was her sister's way of balancing the scales, considering she is capable of knowing everything that went inside another person's head.  

At first, Tina thought that Jacob would be just a passing fancy for her sister.  Between the two of them Queenie got most of the attention from the opposite gender, loved it but was never really serious about pursuing anyone. There must be something so special that Queenie would risk everything for a man she had met a mere two months ago.  

"But since when did you not invite your own sister to your wedding?!"  Tina pouted and crossed her arms over her chest but unable to keep the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Queenie laughed and threw her arms around her sister once again, "You know that's not true."  

"I'm happy for you, Queenie."  Tina said with complete honesty as held her sister tighter.

After a moment, Tina broke apart and looked at the door plastered with the numbers etched on Queenie's note.   She looked at her sister and visualized a question in her mind,  _"What happened?"_

Without another word, Queenie ushered her sister into the room.   Tina crept quietly inside the darkened room looking at the heavyset figure lying down a rickety looking hospital bed.   Upon closer look, Tina could see reddish dark splotches marring Jacob's face and head wrapped in a bandage.   His left arm was held in a cast, resting on his chest. 

Tina looked at her sister in alarm after seeing the state Jacob is in but  Queenie said nothing and sank into the chair beside the bed.  "Queenie?"  Tina asked softly, imploring with words and thoughts for her sister to tell her what was going on.

"Two days ago, some people attempted to rob the bakery"  Queenie said in a quiet voice.  "They wanted money and Jacob was willing to comply.   There were customers and Jacob didn't want anyone to get hurt.  But then one of the robbers said something that made Jacob really angry and he fought back."

"What?"

"I don't know",  Queenie shook her head.  "He was outnumbered.  He didn't stand a chance..."

_"How did you find out?"_

"I was supposed to meet Jacob for dinner.  He didn't show up, so I went to the bakery."  Queenie looked up and her eyes were spilling with tears.  "He was just there...bleeding on the floor.  Some of Jacob's workers told me what happened.   But when I asked for help... No one. There were so many people gawking around us..."

 "Then what?"  She asked her sister to continue even as TIna grit her teeth feeling a familiar kind indignation pulse through her head.

"I dragged Jacob to the back alley, away from everyone else.  Then I apparated outside the no-maj hospital",  Queenie sniffed.    "His wounds were pretty bad.  I don't think simple healing charms can help."

Silence descended in the room as each sister was consumed by their own thoughts.   Queenie reached out and held Jacob's hand as if to reassure herself that he is still there.  While Tina's mind raced to keep with her nagging intuition telling her that there was something else happening, especially now that she has heard of the attack on Jacob and her sister seemingly has no knowledge on how their own apartment was vandalized.   She wanted to believe that it was just typical New York violence but after everything that happened in the past months, a part of her was scared that this is something much bigger than isolated events.

Queenie studied her sister, standing quietly in the darkness with her eyes fixed on something beyond the drawn curtains.   She was both surprised and worried at the lack of response from Tina.  She wanted to give her sister privacy to think but the silence unnerved her.   Finally she prodded Tina's mind and she gasped when she saw flashes of events just a few days ago.

Feeling the intrusion, Tina glanced toward her sister with her lips set in a grim line.

_"Yes, Queenie.  Grindelwald is back."_

\--------------

It was past midnight by time Tina apparated back to the apartment she shared with Queenie.  She was exhausted but knew she couldn't get any rest without attempting to return their apartment back to something that looked a habitable.   With a casual flick of her wand, the apartment began to arrange itself based on her memory.   As everything, righted itself she sank down and leaned against the wall, trying to drain some of the tension that weighed down on her shoulders.

So many thoughts swirled in her mind but she knew that there wouldn't be any answers coming to her tonight.  She stared as at the message on the wall wondering who it was for.  Did someone find out about Queenie and Jacob's relationship?  What if it was a message for her?  Who did she betray? 

It doesn't make any sense.  Sure there were probably some individuals who were not too happy being arrested but something the message didn't sit right with her.   Queenie was breaking the law by reuniting with Jacob and technically so was Tina, for keeping quiet and not reporting anything as a law enforcer.   But if it was just that, why couldn't they just be exposed and expelled from wizarding world.  Why was there a need for threats?  Why was there a need to assault a no-maj?

_"We have to stop meeting like this."_

A chill runs through her frame with the unbidden memory of the smooth voice that accompanied those words.   She never thought she would encounter Gellert Grindelwald again considering he was supposed to be an ocean away from her.  Not only that, she spent months taking orders under him, masquerading as her senior officer.   A question that has plagued her and several others was how could they have not known?  The fact that it took a British wizard to unmask Grindelwald right before MACUSA was a blow to the organization.

Of course there was the subsequent escape, a mere three months after, further marked MACUSA as an embarrassment to the wizarding world.   No one really expected MACUSA to hold Grindelwald for so long, the speed and efficiency of his escape left everyone baffled.

Being a newly reinstated Auror in probation, Tina hadn't been allowed to interrogate Grindelwald or guard his cell.  But the few moments she went down the cell together with some other Aurors left her feeling disconcerted.  Grindelwald never spoke to her directly but for some reason she could feel those mismatched eyes track her every move.  

Queenie was thankful that Tina was nowhere near MACUSA when Grindelwald escaped; hoping that was the last time they will ever encounter the dark wizard.  

Then Tina had the misfortune of running into him again in France.

It was certainly different from before.  Tina had people to protect and she didn't hold back like she did when she thought she was dueling Graves.   All the while he regarded her with familiarity.  How she managed to get away unscathed, twice, made wonder if he was playing a game with her.

With apartment beginning to quiet down as the last of the furniture placed themselves back in order; Tina looked up at the message on the wall and muttered, "Scourgify", and watched it disintegrate to dust.

Finally, she dragged herself to bed for much needed rest and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

\--------------

Being an Auror made Tina realize a that criminals are creatures of habit.    Whether or not to stake their claim in the darkness that reside in that space they inhabited or just curious, criminals often return to the scene of the crime or inexplicably leave something behind.

So there she was a few blocks away from the shattered windows of Kawolski's Bakery, after handing a flimsy excuse on how tired she was from her return trip back to New York.  Luckily for her, she wasn't the only Auror in her group who wasn't up for a day in the office.  In fact, she was the only one who showed up to personally deliver a poor excuse to go home early to the ever grim looking Percival Graves and his towering stack of paperwork.   Luckily for her, Graves merely scowled before waving her off.  

She agonized on whether or not she should report to MACUSA that their apartment was invaded.   Eventually she decided against it, even if she ought to considering MACUSA has been on constant high alert for the last six months due to surge in cases involving no-maj violence and rogue wizards.

So for remainder of the day, Tina wandered near the bakery storefront, watching people pass by.  With the exception of a few gawkers, no one really bothered to enter the store.   These desperate times ensured that there was probably nothing of value left in the bakery, hours after its owner left.  

The rapidly dimming sky, prompted Tina to deftly move closer to the bakery.  Despite not sensing a shred of magic, Tina felt a little wary for she did not know the layout of the bakery.  After a casual glance over her shoulder,  she stepped through the door that was barely hanging on its hinges.  

Regret flashed through Tina, who had never set foot inside the Kawolski's Bakery.  The broken wood and glass beneath her doesn't paint a picture of what she imagined was a warm and welcoming establishment.  Tina felt like there was nothing noteworthy in the room she was in right now so she moved past the entryway to go behind the counter that led to the kitchen.   The light from the street lamp didn't reach this part of the bakery and it was generally obstructed from the view of any passerby.     

While the shop area was littered with debris, the kitchen looked like it cleaned out of anything of value.   A little bit to the side there was another door which Tina assumed led to the back alley.  

Then she heard a rattling noise coming from beyond the door. 

Squaring her shoulders, Tina slipped her wand from her pocket and slowly turned the doorknob to push the door open.  However the door roughly jerked back, surprising and propelling her forward to hit the ground hard.

"Whadya know... he was right",  a harsh voice sniggered.

Tina felt something hard make contact with her wand hand and the cool wood was kicked into the darkness.   She bit back a cry as she collapsed back to the ground losing the support from her hand. 

"They're useless without those sticks",  another voice laughed.

She could hear footsteps coming closer and the stench of alcohol wafted through her nose.   Next thing she knew,  someone roughly hoisted her up, only to throw her back against the wall.   As her head collided on the harsh wall, she felt like she could taste something metallic at the back of her throat and Tina fought to regain her composure amid the jeers and laughter.

She closed her eyes and tried to visualizing her wand flying back to her good hand.  She was broken out of her focus when she heard someone chortle, "If it was this easy, we shoulda just taken the blonde",  then another round of laughter, "Coulda had a lot of fun with that one!"

And just like that magic sprung forth and slammed one man harshly to the wall and the other two thrown far into the alley where they fell like ragdolls, unconscious from the invisible force that struck them.   Tina balled her bare hands into a fist and walked towards her nearest attacker; her eyesight suddenly clear enough to see all the details of his ugly mug.

The man groaned and as he saw her advance he tried to flatten himself against the wall.  "Get away from me, you witch!" 

"Who sent you?"  Tina asked through gritted teeth.   She could feel that this man had no magical capability at all, a no-maj.   Without a shadow of a doubt, regardless of how built this man was, she could take him on - wand or no wand.

"No one!  It was just a random job!" The man pleaded with blood and sweat dripping down his brow.

"You know what I am."

"Some guy just paid us to mess things up here!", the man stammered.  "I swear it's just that!"  

Tina didn't need to hear anymore.   The situation was similar to the growing trend of wizards hiring non magical people to do their dirty work without risking direct exposure and knowing fully well that actions against no-maj are frowned upon.

Again she thought of whether or not to report the incident to MACUSA but that would lead to questions as to why Jacob was targeted in the first place and that would inevitably lead to Queenie and herself being punished for breaking Rappaport's Law.   Once again she felt her anger rising at the unfairness of it all.  There are far worst crimes than falling in love.

_"Who does the law protect?  Us or them?"_

The answer was clear.  Tina raised her hand and the man curled into a ball, whimpering in fear.

"Obliviate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s a most distressing affliction to have a sentimental heart and a skeptical mind."  
> Naguib Mahfouz, Sugar Street

New York, March 1927

The next time Tina sees Jacob was after being discharged from the hospital.  Instead of going back to his residence, Queenie apparated them back to their apartment.   Jacob feebly protested  but both sisters insisted that he was safer with them rather than on his own considering his arm was still in a cast and a bandage adorned his head. 

While Tina prepared the room where Jacob would be staying she could hear her sister fussing over her patient.   A twinge of sadness struck Tina's heart at the thought of sharing her sister.  Queenie would tell Tina that Jacob could never replace her.  That he would just be an addition to their family.  The truth is, Tina was unsure if she really wanted _anyone_ to be part of her family.

Feeling the a familiar wetness in the corner of her eyes, Tina huffed angry at herself.  She always hated when emotions got the better of her for the smallest reasons.  Knowing that  Queenie is close by and able to sense her distress, Tina had to redouble her efforts in keeping up her mental walls.  Slipping her hands inside the pocket of her trousers,  Tina felt the wax seal on an unopened envelope, before stepping out.

"The room is ready",  Tina announced plastering an all-too-bright bright smile on her lips.  "I was thinking of getting us something to drink."

"But Teenie!" Qeenie protested.  "Dinner is almost done!"

"You really shouldn't have",  Jacob started.

Tina raised a hand to stop any more protest.  "We have something to celebrate now that Jacob is out of the hospital."  Tina ignored the weak tapping in her mind.   "I'm really glad you're doing better,  Jacob."  Tina redirected her attention toward their guest.

"Ok",  Queenie said haltingly.  "But you be quick!  I won't keep the warming charm for long!"

Flashing another smile toward her sister and Jacob, Tina grabbed her coat, let herself out of the apartment then apparated to a dim looking alley near central park.   She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and made her way to the park. There was still some light in the sky and a crowd casually walked by, eager for respite of greens amid the concrete New York jungle.   Tina made a beeline toward an unoccupied bench, sighing as she dropped all her mental walls before sitting down.

She glanced at the people strolling by without a care in the world and she wished she was one of them - oblivious.   

If Queenie knew that she will be making a choice for both of them she would be livid.   The Goldstein sisters had been confidants and partners for their whole lives.  However, Tina held no allusions that it their co-dependency would be permanent.  The moment they set foot in Ilvermonry, she knew that their paths diverged.   Now, there are in their mid twenties and have been skirting around the issue of leading separate lives.

Jacob Kawolski changed all that.   Tina was shocked and a little hurt when she heard Queenie whisper to Jacob that she wanted to run away with him.   _"What about me?"_ ,  Tina's mind traitorously thought for a split moment but was glad Queenie was too preoccupied to catch it.

When Jacob was obliviated, Tina felt relief.  Then another part of her felt extremely guilty for feeling relief at the expense of her sister's misery.   Jacob was a good man who just had with a tough life.   In her guilt, she readily agreed to help Newt Scamander hatch a plan to help Jacob get the bank loan he needed to get started on a better no-maj life.  

A small part of her selfishly hoped their relations with Mr Kawolski would end there.   But it didn't.

She should have known better than to underestimate her sister.   What Queenie wants, Queenie gets.   And Tina has never seen Queenie want anyone else more than Jacob Kawolski - even going to lengths to hide her relationship from own sister.  Tina had to pretended not to know anything - she was an Auror for goodness sake, of course she can tell when something was amiss with her own sister!  Instead of focusing on Queenie, she indulged herself in thinking about Newt Scamander in a way her logical self would grimace at. 

She cannot deny that there was something about the British Magizoologist that made feel... _different_.  She had first regarded his blatant disregard for the law with disdain but later on she realized that he might have been among some of the most compassionate individuals she has met in her life.   Perhaps that was what drew her to him, he had a big heart and it showed whenever he interacted with his creatures.  

But she is no Queenie.  And Newt is no Jacob.

Now, focusing on keeping Queenie safe allowed her to ignore her own concerns.  Queenie's problem is not something that can easily be resolved.  How could Tina help her sister when their means are limited?  

The only benefit she got from her encounters with Grindelwald was how it has expanded her horizons.   Before she was just any other Auror trying to make her mark.  Now, she was an Auror who managed to survive Grindelwald twice.  While it wasn't much of an accomplishment, others thought it did and she was grateful for that assumption opening new avenues for her.

Taking the envelope from her pocket, she felt a protective charm dissolve as she gingerly opened the envelope.

 _Ms. Porpentina Esther Goldstein_  
Major Investigations, MACUSA  
New York, United States of America

_Dear Miss Goldstein,_

_I appreciate that you have considered the offer and greatly honored that you have confided with me.   I shall try my utmost to answer your questions in hopes to alleviate your concerns._

_Due to the sensitive nature of the work , candidates will be going through a series of stringent background examinations.  Everything provided by the candidate will be put to scrutiny by the International Confederation of Wizards.   There is no certainty as to the nature of the assignment that will be given.   No information shall be provided until the candidate has met with the wizard handling the assignment._

_Although, I would like to state my interest in acquiring your talents for the Ministry.  Rest assured that if your application should fall on my desk, I shall immediately arrange a portkey straight to the Ministry of Magic here in London._

_With regard to your inquiry on travel and accommodations, the specific agency that will be handling your assignment shall make the necessary arrangement for you and your family.   We take the security of the families of our people seriously, for how are they expected to provide their utmost dedication if their hearts are wrought with worry for their loved ones._

_I sincerely hope that I am able to provide sufficient answers to your earlier inquiries.  If not, please do accept my sincerest apologies and do not hesitate to send me further correspondence for your concerns._

_Respectfully,_

_Theseus Scammander_  
Senior Auror, Ministry of Magic  
London, England

\----------------------

It took little convincing to get Queenie to leave Jacob's side and do the weekend shopping for supplies.   Tina suspected that her sister needed a small escape from the tensions that surround her.   While Queenie is always a sight to behold, there were dark circles and pale lips concealed with no-maj make-up.   Hopefully a nice stroll outside can reinvigorate her sister.

It was lazy Saturday morning when Tina found herself alone with Jacob, feeling a little uncomfortable without her sister's chatter.  There were a million things she wanted to discuss with Jacob without Queenie's prying mind but she had did not have a clue how to start.

"I'd like to thank you for..."

"What are your intentions toward my sister, Mr Kowalski?" 

They started both at the same time.  Tina felt awkward but kept her eyes trained on Jacob's shocked ones.   After a moment, Jacob smiled sadly.  "I love her.  I want to marry her.   And I don't know why she is bothering to stay with me." 

"She is so much more than whatever I can offer her.  I have no name, no family and now with the bakery destroyed no means of support." 

Jacob got a wistful look in his eyes.   "You know, before finding her again I passed by this jewelry store - that looked really familiar, by the way - and I saw this ring.  I just got the loan for the bakery and I knew I shouldn't be spending on something so frivolous - but I knew I had to get it.  My memories haven't come back yet but I just knew I already found someone." 

"Does she know?"

"Yeah.  I guess she knew the very moment I saw her again,"  He smiled.  "This gorgeous woman in pink just walked in my store.  I looked at her and I knew that ring was for her.  I think she knew too since she gave me such a big smile.   I just proposed to her in my mind and I didn't even know her name", Jacob laughed while tapping at his head. 

"How much do you remember?"   Tina asked, slightly alarmed by the possibility that Swooping Evil venom might not have worked as desired.

" At first it was just Queenie but the other details came gradually after."   Jacob must have seen the look of her face since he hastily added, "Don't worry, I don't think the rest of us remember anything."

Tina bit her bottom lip, her mind going through the implications of breaking the statute of secrecy, while Jacob plucked the table cloth.   Finally, Jacob cleared his throat diverting Tina's focus back to him.   "I am serious with my intention to marry, Queenie.  In fact, I was considering selling the bakery in a few months and move to a different place where we can marry."

"You'd give up your bakery, just like that?"

"For her?  Anything."

Tina can't really begin to understand what they feel for each other but she felt moved by Jacob's sincerity and was glad that her sister was able to find a good man.   "You can still leave with her",  Tina suggested quietly. 

" I can probably use the last of the loan to buy fare for Europe but we will not have any means to survive once we get there."

" You can."

"What do you mean?"  Jacob sat straight in his chair.

"I have asked for a reassignment,"  Tina coughed.  "I don't know where yet but likely somewhere in Europe.   There will be lodging as well as a monthly stipend."

"So you'll be with us then?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm back",  Queenie said brightly, letting herself in the apartment carrying two full paper bags. Jacob rushed forward and took one of the bags using his good arm.  Queenie smiled gratefully but her smile fell as she looked straight into his eyes.   Queenie's eyes widened in alarm and she sharply looked at her sister.

"No."  Queenie replied sternly,  placed the remaining bag on the dining table and without another word,  walked to her room and closed the door shut.

Tina sighed and looked at the bewildered Jacob.  "I'm sorry.  Please give us a moment."

Squaring her shoulders, Tina knew that  by now Queenie knew what she discussed with Jacob.   "Queenie," she knocked tentatively on the door, "I'm coming in."

When Tina pushed the door open, she saw her sister sitting on the bed cradling her head in her hands.  "What were you thinking!"  Queenie scolded.  

Tina sat down beside her sister, figuring out the best way to approach the subject.   "It's a good opportunity for all of us." 

"A good opportunity to get yourself killed!"  Queenie scoffed incredulously.  "Don't take me for a fool!  I know you have this _recklessness_ but don't let that cloud your judgment on what's going on over there!  Bernadette from International Relations told me that there were so many wizards in Europe looking for transfers here!  They want to _leave_ Europe while you want to _go_ there!"

"I'm trying to help you get the life you deserve", Tina started unable to meet Queenie's steely gaze.

"Why are you the only one deciding on _my_ life?", Queenie countered defiantly.

"Queenie", Tina grabbed her sisters hands. "Please listen..."   Tina closed her eyes, dropped her mental shields and allowed Queenie to see _everything_ that she encountered from  France to her return to New York.   

_The ICW conference.   The Circus.   An unconscious Newt Scamander with a panicked Leta Lestrange.   Grindelwald's familiar smile.  The injured and fallen wizards and no-majs from the stampede. Their living room destroyed and vandalized.  Encountering the no-maj thugs at back alley._

_"You're  not safe here..."_

_"They know."_

_"They will come for you and I don' t know who."_

_"But maybe, I can still help."_

_"There."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Tina kept her eyes closed upon hearing Queenie's anguish and felt guilty for  overwhelming her sister will all the thoughts she had kept carefully guarded for weeks.

"How can I possibly add to your grief?"  Tina whispered.  

"Being there for you, isn't a burden."  Tina felt Queenie's cool hands on her face, making her open her eyes.  "You sacrifice so much just for me, it isn't fair."

"And I don't want to lose my family just because of some outdated law",  Tina pulled away. 

"And I don't want to lose my family for a cause beyond us",  Queenie sighed.   "You're only thinking of leaving so you can get me there.  You have no other reason other beyond that."

Tina said nothing and after a short moment, Queenie tugs on Tina's hand with her eyes glimmering with determination.  "We run.  You, me and Jacob.  We have done it  before.  We run until we find some place we can be. "

"We can't keep running forever", Tina sighed.  "This isn't just us anymore.  It's about your _own_ family.  _When_ you have children,"  Tina watched a blush creep to her sister's cheek, "how we can protect them if we are always afraid of getting caught?  What will we say when people start asking questions about who their parents are once they start in Ilvermorny?  Your children _will not_ have the same childhood we had."

"I feel like I'm about to lose you."  Queenie trailed off, echoing the same words Tina feels deep in her heart.  "We've been together all our lives but now..."

Silence descended between the sisters, neither one knowing the words of comfort that needed to be said.   Tina had always relied on Queenie to understand and most of the time they had shared the same opinion.   Ever since they lost their parents, they struggled to remain together - even if that meant escaping orphanages and children's homes that threatened to pull them apart.   Even if that meant, living in the streets getting or doing a few odd jobs to keep on going.   Even if that meant delaying her enrollment to Ilvermorny so that she could be in the same year as her sister. 

And now they are faced with the idea of making a choice to to live their own lives.  

"I had this dream",  Queenie started, breaking Tina from her reverie.  "That when we grow up and have our own families, we would be neighbors."  

"Don't tell me you're going to make me watch your children while you buy supplies."  Tina laughed at the thought.  

"They will love, Auntie Tina.  We can celebrate holidays together as a family, a big family, like we always wanted.  We won't be alone anymore."

"I'm giving you a chance to start your _own_ family."  Tina repeated softly trying to make her sister understand.

_"Besides, nothing is final. I don't even know if they will accept me."_

"They will.  I am an utter failure at Divination but I just know."

"Promise me,"  Queenie started her shoulders sagging in defeat, "that you will try to come back."

_"You know I will."_

"I know."

\----------------------

Two weeks after she sent her application, Tina Goldstein found herself in the office of Percival Graves.   She had spent five minutes fidgeting in the chair as he perused through several documents.   With a heaving sigh, Graves looked up and gave her a calculating look.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Tina gulped wondering what to say.   She hadn't informed anyone in MACUSA and purposely kept her head down during the entire process,  lest someone deduces why she will be risking life and limb to go to join an endeavor across the Atlantic.  

Her decision seemed a little rash without knowing the circumstances behind it.   However, she had considered how leaving would impact MACUSA.  Despite a rising anti no-maj sentiment among wizards in America, MACUSA is still well equipped to handle these things and the loss of one Auror wouldn't exactly be devastating when there are so many more willing to take her place.

"About what, sir?"

Graves gave her a long calculating look before handing her a document with the seal of International Confederation of Wizards.  "Your application has been accepted by the ICW, Ms. Goldstein.   I am not privy to the details of your assignment, although MACUSA has been asked to expedite your travel to England."

"England?"

"Yes." Graves looked like he was getting exasperated with Tina's attempts at feigning ignorance.  "I believe Queenie will receive a corresponding letter that should detail her trip just as you would receive yours."

"I haven't received anything, sir." 

"That's not unusual."  Graves brushed it off.  "Now that MACUSA has been notified, you can be certain that you will receive your instructions soon. "

Tina scanned the document before her.  It provided little information regarding her assignment, only that she was supposed to be within the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic and the official date of termination for her job in MACUSA.

_Today._

There must have been a look of trepidation on her face for Graves cleared his throat.  "Madame President has already asked me to review your case load and I've taken the liberty to proceed with the reassignments.   It's quite lucky your cases are more or less completed and only require additional documentation for them to be closed.  I'd also like to remind you that discretion is an utmost concern.  You cannot divulge details of your assignment to anyone, including your sister."

Tina remained silent, rendered speechless at the speed that her life is changing.   A part of her screamed that she was making a big mistake and wanted to rescind her application and chalk it off to a moment of insanity.   Another part of her was traitorously giddy with the thought that finally she was doing something different with her life.  And then there was the part filled with insecurities that she is incompetent to fulfill whatever assignment would be given to her and just get herself killed the moment she set foot in Europe.

"Goldstein?"

Graves' voice shook her out of her own thoughts.   "Yes sir,"  She croaked.

"I would like you to know that it has been my honor to work with you."  There was a small smile on the older man's face which could easily be mistaken as a grimace if you didn't know him.  "And that MACUSA is more than willing to accept you once when your assignment is completed."

"Thank you, sir." Tina looked at the man who had plucked her straight from Ilvermorny and felt her eyes begin to prickle with tears.   She gave herself a small shake to banishing ill timed emotions and focused on being grateful for the opportunity that has been given to her.

"You're welcome."   Graves stood up from his desk and extended his hand.  Tina followed and shook the older man's hand.  "And good luck, Miss Goldstein."

Muttering another word of thanks, Tina walked out of his office.  The trek back to her desk in the Major Investigations unit felt like a long one, as she digested that this day was her last in MACUSA when a part of her was convinced that her application would rejected. 

Everyone else walked briskly going about their own business, no one bothering to pay attention to the witch walking in a daze.   When she got to her desk, she sank into the familiar chair and thought back to how hard she struggled to get her job.

Ever since entering Ilvermorny, Tina threw herself into her studies, making sure that her grades reflected her desire at a better life.   Her life seemed to be on track for she was recruited for MACUSA right after graduation.   Despite Queenie's reluctance in joining MACUSA, they managed to carve a small place for themselves in New York.   That carefully structured career path was lost months ago when, in a fit of rage, she hexed the Mary Lou Barebones for hurting the children her care.

Immediately, Queenie had understood _why_ but Tina knew that she should have kept her emotions in check.   Bottled emotions bursting forth had always been Tina's problem.   From that point on, she focused on getting her career back.  No matter what, she needed to prove to everyone that she deserved a second chance.

Eventually led her to make another mistake in lugging around Newt Scamander.  While he did commit a series of infractions, they certainly were not tantamount to the death sentence that was passed for a crime that he and his creatures didn't commit.   However, in the end, she knew she wouldn't have gotten her job back without the help of the wizard she had mistreated at the start.   

Idly she wondered how he was doing.  Did his injuries heal?  He had taken quite a beating before he lost consciousness.   She remembered being so worried as she tried to tend to his injuries while trying to get the cooperation of a shocked Leta Lestrange.  The last time she saw him was when Leta actually managed to apparate them away from the circus and mayhem that surrounded it.   Judging by Theseus comments before she left France, she knew that he was on the mend.  And for that she was grateful.

A felt a stab of guilt for forcibly relegating her memories of Newt at the back of her mind partly because she felt like a spurned lover after building a brief fantasy around him when she really had no reason to do so.   Newt is an excellent wizard and judging by the lengths he took to safeguard Jacob's dreams, an even better friend.  And truly, she is honored to have him as her friend.

There is new found clarity for Tina in accepting that a few days isn't really enough to know someone and fall in love _no matter how much_ your gut tells you that you actually _know_ that person enough to fall in love.

Deep down she thought that romantic liasons weren't for her.  She couldn't really picture the same life Queenie has envisioned for herself.   She envied Queenie for having such a structured idea for the future while she was just focused on her career and her sister. 

_Queenie!_

Tina jumped from her chair, remembering that Queenie is supposed to get a letter pertaining to her reassingment.  Quickly, she scanned her desk and drawers to see if there were any personal effects left.  Seeing they have already been cleaned out, Tina sighed and decided to leave before word of her transfer reach the office gossip. 

As she left, she failed to see a letter quietly landing on her desk.

\----------------------

When Tina arrived at their shared apartment, an grave looking Jacob gave her an opened letter without another word.

_Ms. Queenie Goldstein,_

_I would wish to inform you that your sister, Porpentina Esther Goldstein, has been selected by the International Confederation of Wizards to undertake an assignment for the Ministry of Magic in England._

_As part of our efforts to ensure the safety of our wizards, we are extending the relocation program to yourself and your fiancée, Mr. Jacob Kowalksi._

_We have provided two tickets for you and Mr. Kowalksi, departing for England.   Travel documents shall be sent to you shortly._

_I would like to wish you a very safe trip. I look forward to your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Theseus Scamander_  
Senior Auror, Ministry of Magic  
London, England

Tina chokes on a sob after reading the letter.  

She would have just stood in the middle of the room, clutching that letter had she not felt a warm hand on her shoulder.   Her eyes clear when she was Jacob Kowalski giving her a reassuring smile.

"Go to her."

With a small nod, Tina went to her sisters room.   Queenie has buried her face in the pillow, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.   Tina climbed up the bed and held her sister while refusing to give in to tears.   And just like so many years ago, the Goldstein sisters fell asleep in each other's arms with their future uncertain.

\----------------------

In the short span of time left for the Goldstein sisters, Tina glimpsed some of the qualities that made Jacob Kawolski so appealing to her sister.  

Even with one arm in a cast, Jacob poured his heart into each meal making it far more delicious than anything Tina has ever tasted, which included her sister's own cooking.   He created such feasts that she wondered if Queenie told Jacob that the best way to win her approval was through her stomach.   There was also something special about seeing a man slave away in the kitchen from the crack of dawn to prepare something that Queenie would have done in a few minutes with a wave of her wand. 

He asked the sisters for anything that he could do for them.  Taking small and big chores and giving it everything he's got even if that meant he had to hobble from one place to the other.

While packing was much easier when your clothes folded themselves and arranged themselves in a charmed case, Jacob insisted on doing things the no-maj way with one useful arm.  Tina couldn't imagine how much time it would take to finish but Jacob assured her he didn't own much to begin with even as he struggled to stuff various battered looking pots and pans to an overflowing box.

Queenie fussed over Tina like a concerned mother; packing for her and accentuating her monotonous wardrobe with some of Queenie's clothes, modified to fit her stature.   Tina's eyebrow rose to her hairline as she perused through some of Queenie's choices wondering what possible occasion could present itself that allowed her to wear those.

Tina allowed Queenie to go about packing her things knowing that it was her sister's way of coping and masking her worry in the same way Jacob continued to cook meals fit for royalty. 

Queenie and Jacob's passports and additional travel documentation arrived a day before their departure.   However Tina has not received any other correspondence pertaining to her actual assignment just the prior assurance from Percival Graves that it is coming.

When she applied for the program, Tina assumed that she would continue working as an Auror but the lack of correspondence from Theseus seemed to imply that might not be the case.   She was undertaking an assignment for the British Ministry but hasn't had any contact with them.   If that is so, what did they want from her anyway?

Queenie voiced her concerns regarding the lack of information but Jacob jokingly replied, "Worrying only makes you suffer twice."

And he was right.   Tina had to trust the system that she will given a task she is capable of accomplishing.  

When the day came for her sister to leave, Queenie didn't try to bother with appearances and hung on to Tina's arm like she was eight years old again.  She even insisted that Tina carry her luggage with her even if she didn't have a boarding ticket.  

"I'm not leaving without you!", Queenie stomped her foot in frustration as people began to board the ship.

Jacob cleared his throat and added, "We have enough to get you another ticket so you can come with us now."

"I don't have any papers..."

"What about if we hide you in my case?"  Queenie asked in earnest.   The serious expression on her sister's face made Tina chuckle before reaching out and giving her sister a tight hug.

"I love you",  Tina whispered.

"I know",  Queenie began to sob as she clutched her sister tightly by her shoulders.

"I don't say it out loud enough",  Tina moved back a bit to look at her sister in the eyes.  "You know I will be following you across the Atlantic." 

"Do you even know where you will be tomorrow?"  Queenie asked softly.

Tina chose not to answer but turned to look at the man she is entrusting her sister to.   Jacob opened his arms and Tina willingly stepped into his embrace.  "Thank you,"  Jacob uttered his voice rough with emotion. 

"Please take care of my sister", Tina sniffed blinking fast to keep tears at bay.

"Her life before mine", Jacob promised.

Tina pushed herself away and gave Jacob a radiant smile.   As the final call for passengers rang in the air, Tina rushed to give her sister another tight hug that Queenie seemed to have no intention of letting go.   Looking at Jacob, she gave him a small nod as he put a warm hand on Queenie's shoulder.

 "We will wait for you",  Jacob uttered with conviction.  "You are coming back."

His words were enough to make Queenie break her hold on Tina.  Tina smiled at the look on her sister's face, knowing that she will be alright.  She reached behind and unclasped the locket from her neck and placed it Queenie's hands.

"No", her sister whispered looking at the locket that held the picture of their parents and of a young Queenie.   Tina said nothing but closed her sister's hands with her own.

Queenie slowly detached herself from her sister before raising her head to look into the eyes that she won't be seeing for a long time.  "I'm not saying it."

_Goodbye._

"See you around, Queenie",  Tina let go of her sister's hands and watched as they slowly began to climb up the plank leading to the ship's entrance.

A few months ago, she stood on the same platform watching Newt Scamander depart for England with hope blossoming in her heart.  Today, she stands on the same platform gripping her own case tightly as she watched her sister, together with her soon to be brother-in-law, disappear inside ship with Queenie giving her another lingering look as tears fell down her beautiful face.

\----------------------

Carrying a full suitcase made the trek away from the docks longer.    All of a sudden New York doesn't feel like home anymore.   She didn't want to return to an empty apartment and with nowhere else left to go she found herself aimlessly wandering Central Park.  Taking an open park bench, Tina sank down and took a deep breath.   Trying to be strong.  Trying not to remember her sister.  Trying not to feel alone.  Trying not to be afraid. 

Trying not to cry.

For some reason the thought of crying finally broke the dam that held her tears back.  She lowered her head and felt her shoulders quake with tears falling freely like rivulets of rain.   Tina didn't know how long she sat there in her cocoon of misery but was roused when she felt something land by her feet.

Hastily wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Tina picked up the letter.  There was an unfamiliar wax seal on the envelope flap and the small letter hummed with magic.

She broke the seal and read the letter.

_Ms. Porpentina Esther Goldstein,_

_Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm done with the introduction! The next two chapters will be told from Newt's POV and will probably arrive after two weeks. I have to admit, I am dreading writing those chapters because they deal with a topic that I am not entirely familiar with. I am not quite sure how to handle the topic but I already know the key parts. The next two chapters will show what exactly happened in France. Hopefully, I can clarify the timeline of the story with those chapters. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much to those who commented and left kudos! I am constantly editing my work and hunting down grammatical errors. Thank you so much for tolerating this mess! 
> 
> I would really love to know your thoughts regarding this story! Please feel free to send me a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

New York, December 1926

Seraphina Piquery patiently waited for Newt Scamander read through the document that she pushed before him.   The document contained a detailed account of the events of the past few days.  There was a list of all the infractions he had committed in American soil, most notably his flagrant disregard for the Statute of Secrecy while in the premises of the muggle bank, jewelry store and trafficking magical creatures to the country.  It also contained his list of accomplishments all of which were related to the subjugation of Gellert Grindelwald and the mass oblivation of the muggle population.

"You have caused quite a stir, Mr. Scamander", Piquery started making Newt wince and avoid her gaze.  "The Minister of Magic has been asking questions about you."

Newt shifted in his seat as he remembered the Minister identifying him in a crowd of convened wizards.   

"Your presence and involvement during Grindelwald's capture is being called into question. Yours and Ms. Goldstein",  Piquery continued.

Newt raised his head in alarm.  "I don't understand."

"It's rather simple, Mr. Scamander."  Piquery folded her hands on the table as she studied the British wizard.  "While Ms. Goldstein tells me that your intentions are nothing but noble in hoping to release the thunderbird back to its native environment but surely you can understand why some might consider an unregistered foreign wizard with a case full of magical creatures wandering about while Grindelwald was running free to be suspicious."

"I am not one of Grindelwald's fanatics, Madame President."  Newt repeated the same statement he uttered to the masquerading dark wizard before.

"I am inclined to agree with you.   After all ,Grindelwald was captured mainly due to your intervention."  Piquery sighed and briefly closed her eyes.   "But then you were joined by Ms. Goldstein, who was under the direct supervision of Grindelwald for an indeterminate amount of time."    

"Tina has nothing to do with Grindelwald!"  Newt answered quickly. 

"Ms. Goldstein will be facing an inquiry regarding the time she unknowingly spent taking orders from Grindelwald."     

"I can assure you, that Tina was just doing her job",    Newt continued appalled that Tina's credibility was being questioned.   "And went above and beyond that was required of her."

"The matter is now in the hands of the ICW.  There are a lot of unknowns and uncomfortable inquiries with regard to Grindelwald.   Which is why I have a proposal that I wish for you to consider."  Piquery leaned back in her chair with an amused smile on her lips.

"I am listening."  Newt studied the stern faced head of MACUSA.

"I wish to limit your and Ms. Goldstein's exposure by redacting some information."  Piquery must have noticed the confused look on Newt's face because she added, "We all know the roles you and Ms. Goldstein played but officially MACUSA would want to limit your interaction to a matter failing to apply for a wand permit.  Of course, all the things that transpired are to remain as matters of strict confidentiality."           

Newt looked down as he gritted his teeth.   He knew what Piquery was asking and while he didn't mind being inconspicuous - it also meant reducing whatever merit Tina had done by making them part of the background.    All her efforts are to remain unacknowledged regardless of how much she valued her job and how deeply she cared to protect those who needed help, particularly Credence.

"Just to let you know ",  Piquery's voice interrupted his thoughts.  "Ms. Goldstein has already agreed to this. "

 _Of course she would have agreed since there really wasn't that much choice_ ,  Newt thought to himself. 

He has more to gain with the President's proposal than Tina.   It would be as if nothing happened at all.   He returns to England with nothing more an a small incident with wand registration and Tina will remain as another MACUSA desk employee tediously grinding through paperwork.  Newt thought of anything he could do to improve Tina's end of the bargain.

"I'll provide my consent, on one condition", Newt raised his eyes and steeled himself.  "I wish that you reinstate Ms. Goldstein back to her as an Auror."

 Piquery didn't blink at his comment, instead she looked like she was expecting it.  "I will be selecting Tina for a new assignment that should utilize her capacity as an Auror."

Newt hoped that whatever assignment Piquery had for Tina, it would be very far from anything related to Gellert Grindelwald but considering MACUSA is currently housing one of the most powerful dark wizards in known history, Newt had a sinking feeling that isn't the case.

"Do you have any more questions?"

Newt bowed his head and diverted his gaze from Piquery's piercing eyes.  "No, Madame President."

"Do you agree with the redaction, Mr. Scamander?"

Taking a deep breath, Newt quickly read through the document again.    He realized that the President hasn't provided her reasons for the editing the document but he was in no position to ask.   He knew that some of his actions did not paint him in a favorable light and might even get him sacked.  And if MACUSA will be strict about it, even Tina could get in trouble for non-compliance and corroborating with him and adding to her own list of prior offenses.    Regardless of what is written on the MACUSA's report, he had a feeling that he would be facing uncomfortable inquiries when he returns to the Ministry.

"Yes,"  Newt breathed out and watched the text detailing his and Tina's roles get blacked out.   Newt looked up to see the expectant face of Madame Piquery and finally handed her back the document.    The President scanned the document quietly before rising from her chair and extending a hand to Newt. 

"Thank you very much, Mr. Scamander."  The President smiled as Newt hesitantly rose to shake her hand.  There was a sharp knock from the door and Abernathy cleared his throat to announce his arrival.  "Mr. Abernathy will escort you out."  Piquery nodded toward the sour faced wizard before returning to her desk.   "And Mr. Scamander,"  Newt paused and looked back.  "I hope your case is at a safe location."   She added, apparently noticing the distinct lack of a battered brown suitcase being carried by the British wizard.    

Without a word, Newt turned and followed Abernathy out of the door.   The walk was silent and uncomfortable with neither Newt or Abernathy feeling the need to exchange pleasantries.  When the revolving doors of the MACUSA building came into view, Newt breathed a sigh of relief and Abernathy offered Newt a curt nod before ushering him out of the building.   

Once outside, the hustle and bustle of the city greeted him and he took a moment to look up and appreciate the sheer height of the buildings that stood before him.  Perhaps among all the places that he has been to, it is New York that shone the great achievements of the muggles.  It's amazing to think that muggles are able to create so much without magic.  

Unfortunately, some of his fellow wizards see muggles differently.   Newt gave his head a firm shake, hoping to banish the less than pleasant thoughts.   He has a full day ahead and he doesn't want to dwell on things that he cannot change but rather on those that can actually make a difference in.

Newt crossed the busy street, following a set of directions given to him a few hours prior.   After rounding the block, a familiar figure stood leaning against the wall of a nearby alley, oblivious to the multitudes of people walking past.

Warmth blossomed in his chest as he slowed his pace to study the witch within his sights.   Tina Goldstein was clutching his beloved case on one hand with the other holding an open leather journal up her face.   Even from his distance, he could see Picket snuggled within the wide collar of Tina's coat with one spindly appendage sticking out.  A floppy cloche hat framed a face that is partly buried in the journal.

A few days ago, he would have thought that the scene before him was impossible.  Newt's first impression of Porpentina Goldstein was off putting as she arrested him and threatened to expose his creatures.   Having met her sister, Queenie, Newt came to realize just how different Tina actually is.   While Queenie is bright, open and welcoming, Tina is dark, closed and guarded.  

However, despite all that there was something that drew him to her.  Tina was a stickler for rules but doesn't hesitate to break them when necessary.    She seems dismissive but doesn't think twice about putting herself on the line.   And somehow the prickly Auror managed to get through Credence's darkness.

Also there was an embarrassing number of times he caught himself staring and wondering why he was doing so in the first place.

The those deep brown eyes suddenly looked up and met his, making him stumble.   With flushed cheeks, he righted himself and saw Tina approach.    Following suit, Newt quickened his pace meeting her halfway with a tentative smile threatening to grow wide.

"Here you go",  Tina thrust his case forward. 

"Thank you",  Newt muttered as took the the case, feeling a tingle crawl up his arm as his fingers brushed hers.  "I hope there was no trouble."

"None at all! Not even a single peep from the niffler!"  Tina laughed as she handed him worn journal.   "By the way, thank you for letting me read your manuscript.  I was getting a bit curious about that billywig occasionally whizzing by our window."

"You noticed?" Newt asked failing to hiding the pleased smile on his face.  

"Certainly not a moth",  Tina chuckled in reply and began walking with Newt falling into step beside her.  The two of them walked in companionable silence punctuated by the din of automotives and  construction.  

Newt stole sideway glances at the witch beside him.  Tina walked with her eyes fixed ahead but it that made it seem like she was far away.  He wanted to break the ice but he can't quite to bring himself to actually do it.

When Tina's eyes flitted to meet his, Newt quickly averted his gaze to stare at the pavement.   There was a barely audible sigh and then the words. "I'm sorry."  

Surprised, Newt looked up to see Tina biting her bottom lip.  "MACUSA took the credit away from you",  Tina continued.   

"Not exactly",  Newt shrugged.  "They're just not making it public."

"Still",  Tina huffed and looked away.  "Without your help, they would not have unmasked Grindelwald let alone capture him."

"I'd rather have no credit than MACUSA charge me with creature trafficking."  Tina snickered making Newt grin.   "Madame Piquery mentioned she also spoke with you?"  Newt asked, grimacing as the mirth drained from Tina's face.

"I'll have to face an inquiry soon but at least I'm not getting sacked",  Tina shrugged nonchalantly.        

"I'm sorry",  Newt mumbled.  "I didn't mean to pry."

There was a moment of stretched silence before Newt felt a slight tug on his sleeve.    "Actually, I'm the one who should apologize."   Tina offered him a wan smile.     "If it were not for me, you would not be dragged into this mess."

Newt hoped for an uneventful trip America, solely for the sake for Frank, before returning to England.   However, if Tina had not caught him in that alley his world would have been infinitely smaller with Gellert Grindelwald being the least important part of his excursion. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way",   Newt replied with heartfelt sincerity.  

Tina didn't say anything more and Newt felt extremely pleased that somehow he managed to get a pink tint on her cheeks.

Soon the towering skyscrapers soon gave way to shorter identical apartment buildings, many of which were in disarray.   After passing a couple, Tina stopped and leaned against an iron banister.   She nodded toward an adjacent crumbling building.   "Jacob should be leaving for work anytime soon."

"How did you know?"  Newt asked as glanced up at the darkening sky, wondering if people in America go to work at a different hour. 

"You mentioned that he works at a canning factory,"  Tina observed the people going in and out the said building.  "I checked the no-maj business registry.  While I can't say which canning factory nearly all of them have two working shifts.   If I'm right Jacob should be leaving anytime now."

After Jacob, was obliviated, Newt began thinking of ways to help his muggle friend.    However, he had no idea how to go about finding Jacob.  Give him the rain forests of the Amazon and he can find his way out but the concrete jungle of New York, proved to be more challenging.    He managed to ask Tina for assistance and was relieved when she jumped at the opportunity to search for Jacob.

"There,"  Tina breathed out.   Newt followed her gaze and saw Jacob, descend from the building carrying a familiar looking suitcase as he began his trudge to work .   "Let's go",  Tina whispered in a rush, after letting Jacob walk a considerable distance but well within their line of sight.

The two of them trailed the unknowing muggle.   The murlap bite was still visible on Jacob's neck but it no longer looked inflamed.   There was a certain heaviness surrounding Jacob that seemed to be accentuated by the dark circles under his eyes.  Soon Jacob was joined by multitudes of men of all ages, all bearing the same world weary expressions, filing toward a single direction.

"Why did you want to see him?"  Tina asked softly, watching as Jacob disappeared beyond blackened factory gates.  

"When I met him, he was trying to get a loan to start his bakery but he didn't have any collateral."   Newt looked down and tightened his grip on the handle of his case.  "Perhaps its providence that the okamies hatched around this time for he could use the the silver eggshells as collateral."   His statement was met with silence and Newt began to wonder if he was stepping on some MACUSA law regarding magical creature waste disposal.  

"Can I help?", came Tina's meek reply.

The darkness has finally descended and the streets were empty.  But Newt's grin was bright enough to light up the small pocket of space. 

"Well...would you like to help me feed my creatures first?"

\---------------------------

France, February 1927

Newt fiddled with the pamphlet that detailing the two day conference hosted by the International Confederation of Wizards.  He shifted uncomfortably on his spot by the corner as he watched a parade of wizards from across the globe fill the massive theater. 

He really shouldn't be here.  In fact, he should be back in England trying to finish his book considering the Ministry and his publisher are getting impatient with his prolonged 'vacations'.

His presence was solely due to his brother wrangling him into attending simply because he had it under good authority that Newt managed to catch a glimpse of the subject of this conference in New York.

"Mr.  Scamander!" 

Newt Scamander ignored the call since the person was probably looking for _another_ Scamander.  After all he was in a gathering for only of the best and the finest - and he was neither.   He briskly walked away, contemplating on leaving before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Newt!"

His eyes widened as he finally looked upon the person calling his name.   Tina Goldstein stood before him with an infectious smile that Newt found himself returning.

"Miss Goldstein",  Newt exclaimed feeling his face begin to flush.

"You never wrote me back, Mr. Scamander. "  Tina crossed her arms over chest, jutting her lower lip in a pout.

Newt ducked his head ashamed.  The first thing that greeted him, when he got back to the Ministry, was a letter from Tina, thanking him for his help, wishing him luck with his book and giving him an update on the status of Jacob's bakery.   Newt had agonized over sending a reply.  They were friends, right?  He'd like to believe that the days after Grindelwald's capture and prior to his departure cemented their friendship.  But if that was the case, why was it so hard to write back?   After that one letter, Tina didn't manage to continue correspondence either.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it that way."  There was a soft lilt in her voice which made him look up to her apologetic smile.  "I know you've been busy.  And after Grindelwald...", Tina trailed off and gestured at the auditorium.  "MACUSA restricted communication channels."

"I would like to apologize for not being able to answer back." 

"It's no big deal."  Tina waved off his concern.  "I'm just glad to see you again!"

His heart leap at the thought that he didn't bungle up their friendship.  Newt was about to echo her statement when another voice chimed in.

"Newt!  I assumed you had decided to leave altogether."  Newt turned to greet his brother not bothering to hide his annoyance at his interruption but Theseus wasn't looking at him but at the one beside him.

"Ms. Goldstein, I presume?"  Cool and confident, Theseus extended his hand toward Tina.                        

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Scamander."  Tina said politely as she shook his brother's hand.

"Theseus."  His brother flashed what the Daily Prophet called a bewitching smile. 

Newt looked between the two of them confused.  "Pardon me but are you two are acquainted with each other?"  As soon as the query left his mouth, he felt himself flushing once he realize how forward his question was. 

Before either of them could answer, a dark figure sauntered beside his brother causing his breath to catch in his throat.   

"Percival, how good for you to join us."  Theseus acknowledged the presence with an easy grin, not alarmed at the least.   "This is my brother Newton. "   Theseus nodded toward his direction.   "Newt, I'd like to introduce the _returned_ Percival Graves."

Graves grimaced at the word _returned_ before turning his attention to Newt. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Scamander."  The real Percival Graves regarded Newt, looking every bit menacing as the doppelganger  Newt remembered from a few months ago.

"You're supposed to convince everyone here that you're the real deal",  Theseus clapped the grim faced wizard. "Being so glum is not helping."

Graves threw Theseus an icy glare and gritted his teeth.  "Your minister tasked me to retrieve you.  I believe we better get going before he dispatches a larger search party.  If you'll excuse us."  Graves put his hand on Theseus elbow and began to usher him away.  

"Ms. Goldstein.   Newt."  Theseus tipped his head before moving away.

Newt felt a little confused with the exchange then he turned to Tina who had an amused expression on her face. 

"You look like you just saw a ghost." 

"Relatively speaking."   

"Madame Picquery asked me to correspond with your brother.  She probably picked me since I already knew one Mr. Scamander,  it might be easier dealing with another one."  Tina chuckled.

"My brother knows about the incident in New York?"  Newt asked.

"Yes",  Tina confirmed.  "It was the fastest way we could get his cooperation. "  Tina paused for a moment before continuing, "We had to establish the point when Grindelwald began masquerading as Mr. Graves and hopefully find the real Percival Graves.   Your brother was one of the people Mr. Graves had communication with."

"So did you find him?"

"It was actually Madame Picquery who did."  Tina shook her head.   "After we gave her an idea when Grindelwald actually took up space in MACUSA, she managed to piece together the rest.   I'm not privy to those details but Queenie tells me that there may have been more than a professional relationship between Madame President and Mr. Graves."

Newt wondered how those two stern faced officials actually managed to find time outside their respective lines of work.  

"It turned out to be the worst kept secret in MACUSA.  Even your brother knew!"  Tina sighed exasperated.  There was a pause before Tina turned to him looking horrified.  "Oh no!  Sorry.  I didn't mean to indulge you with office gossip."  She looked away with slight pink dusting her pale cheeks.

"No.  It's fine."  Newt felt a smile return to his face at the sight of her looking flustered.

"So how's everyone?"  

"Pardon?"  Newt blinked at the change in subject.

"Your creatures,"  Tina nodded at the case he was carrying. 

"Everyone's fine."  Newt grinned at her concern.  "Although I think some of the creatures took a liking to American chocolate after the last time."

"I didn't think your niffler would be scouring my pockets for chocolate coins."  Tina laughed. 

Newt was about to respond when he heard someone cough, "Goldstein."

Tina grew rigid as Abernathy strolled toward them.  "Sir?"

"MACUSA is to be seated at that side."  Abernathy pointed, while purposely ignoring Newt.  "Please finish with your business and join the rest of delegation."

"Yes sir."  Tina breathed out and the other American wizard stiffly walked away.   Tina turned back to Newt looking remorseful.  " I guess, I'll be seeing you."

As she began to move away, Newt already missed her company.   Just like that moment when he was about to leave New York, he wanted to give himself a reason to see her again.   It was a simple desire but something he didn't dare try to put too much meaning into regardless of how often thoughts of the American Auror drifted through his mind.

He look down at the event pamphlet still clutched on his hand and got and idea.

"Tina, would you - ", Newt stuttered as Tina turned her gaze back at him.  "That is, may I escort you to the dinner later tonight?"  

Tina blinked.   Slowly her lips curved into that radiant smile that Newt had began to associate with American witch.  

"I'd like that."

\---------------------------

The conference started with general reports on the stability of the wizarding communities in each country.   It wasn't until it was MACUSA's turn that Gellert Grindelwald was mentioned.

A hush fell over the crowd as Percival Graves stood and delivered his report.   Whispers questioning the Graves' integrity passed from one row of wizards to the next.  The MACUSA delegation bore serious expressions as if their competence wasn't being scrutinized.   Tina, like the rest of the Aurors, kept her eyes forward intently listening to their lead Auror.

Graves' report focused on Grindelwald's incarceration and his subsequent escape.   MACUSA held Grindelwald for a total of three weeks before he broke out.   Ironically, this was probably the longest, that any organization has managed to hold down the dark wizard.

It seems like MACUSA has gleaned very little information from his interrogation.  However, the speed and efficiency of his escape has led MACUSA to believe may be American supporters for Grindelwald and his cause.   The most relevant bit of information was that MACUSA was able to confirm that Grindelwald has left the American continent and headed back to Europe.

The theater erupted with various wizards questioning the validity of the information.   Graves remained tall and unflinching amid the glares and questions of his loyalties,  waiting for the noise to simmer down.   It was only after the Supreme Mugwump, an elderly man dressed in equally ancient robes, cast a spell so that his whispered request for order thundered across the room rendering everyone silent.

Graves continued without missing  a beat, wrapping up his report with additional policies that MACUSA has set in place in order to stem potential sympathizers.    As Graves, stepped down the podium, Newt noticed his brother standing up to deliver the report for the Ministry.

In all his years working in the Minstiry, not once had Newt encountered his brother at a professional level.   Theseus was many things to Newt while growing up but the man on the podium had a commanding presence that instantly earned him the attention from his peers.  

Theseus had confirmed Graves' report.  Shortly after his escape from MACUSA,  Grindelwald had entered the British territory but before the Ministry could even act he had vanished once more and is considered to be at large.   The Ministry is considering escalating the issue of Grindelwald to the muggle authorities in order to pin-point his current whereabouts.  Advising the muggle authorities and asking for their help had always been viewed as a last recourse and only when the situation proved to be dire.

Finally the Supereme Mugwump rose to close the day's conference.    He talked about an open recruitment for witches and wizards willing to undertake assignments designated by the ICW with regard to Grindelwald.   Heads of the wizarding communities have already been informed of this recruitment.   And without further ado, the Supreme Mugwump stepped down thereby closing the session.

Newt isn't as informed as most wizards in this room but it is nearly impossible not to have heard about Grindelwald.  Looked back on that moment in the subway, Newt remembered the strength and unwavering conviction the dark wizard had as he uttered his rebuttal against the laws governing wizards.  The dark wizard had a captivating sense of authority and righteousness that seems to attract followers to his cause.   And perhaps that is the true reason why the ICW is sounding the alarm.

Newt glanced at his brother who appears to be in deep conversation with Percival Graves and wondered why Theseus brought him here.   Was it to provide additional insight based on his time in New York?  Was it to encourage greater participation?  Surely Theseus doesn't consider him to be Auror material.  He'd be much better facing off against a Hungarian horntail than Gellert Grindelwald.  

While some may attribute Grindelwald's capture to him, it only happened because Newt had the element of surprise as well as the help of the swooping evil.   Without his creature, he had fared poorly against Grindelwald in the New York subways.    Sighing, Newt stood from his seat and proceeded to the back of the room.   He'd make it a point to clarify with Theseus what he was doing here to begin with.  

The MACUSA delegation have broken away from the rest of the wizards and convening quietly to themselves.   Tina stood slightly away, casting an uncertain glance toward the rest of the group.  She may be dressed similarly to MACUSA Auror's but the hesitation in her bearing set her apart.               

Their eyes meet and she gave a helpless little shrug mouthing, _"See you, later"_  .  Newt nodded watching her square her shoulders and join her block of Aurors.   With nothing left to do, Newt decided to heading toward the exit before the Aurors in the building come streaming out.

Outside the theater, the weather was drab and dreary but the whole city was adorned with red and white frilly decorations signifying the season of love.  Instead of apparating back to his assigned lodging,  Newt decided to walk and take in the sights.   He had been to the city before but he always took time to appreciate the beauty of his surroundings, natural or not.

He pulled up his collar as he crossed the bridge of the Seine river and looked across the see the magnificent Eifel Tower.  Newt was lost in his thoughts when he heard a tinkling laugh.

"Imagine that,"   a melodic voice floated to his ears.  "Of all the places..."

Newt looked up and his heart stopped beating.  Before him stood a person he had not seen for more than a decade.

"It's nice to see you again, Newt."  Leta Lestrange smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took forever. The next few chapters were a difficult to write for me. The only way to cure the writers block that I had was to write the sequence of events backward. To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect to write as much interaction between Newt and Tina at this point but I realized I had to set a point of reference as to how they were before I moved forward. And indirectly, it is needed for the next chapter when I attempt to explore Newt and Leta's relationship. I hope to update as soon as possible. The next chapter is nearly complete and I just have to tie up some lose ends. Please feel free to leave some feedback! I would really love to hear what you think!


End file.
